To reduce power consumption, some computing devices include a processor with the ability to perform at various low power (Cx) states. Each C state may indicate a certain level of functionality and corresponding power state. For example, C0 may indicate the processor is operating at normal levels, C1 may indicate the processor is not executing instructions but may return to an executing state quickly, C2 may indicate the processor is to maintain all software-visible information but may take longer to return to full executing state, C3 may indicate the processor is asleep but keeps its cache coherent, C6 may indicate much deeper sleep state where caches are flushed, etc.
However, such a computing device generally includes more than just a processor and these other components may have a direct impact on overall performance and/or power consumption of the computing device.